


I love you Hilda.

by Hiratu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #GoldenDeer Spoilers #Angst #UnrequitedLove #Lesbians #Imsorry, F/F, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiratu/pseuds/Hiratu
Summary: **SPOILERS**Edelgard and her army had finally invaded Faerghus, and soon to be the Alliance. Claude figures out his next move, but the morale of their army is low and Hilda tries to cope for the death of someone she loves





	I love you Hilda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m fairly new to AO3 so please bear with me, I am working on a 25K Sylvain x Felix (which will most likely have more chapters) which I plan on posting once it’s done.
> 
> Here’s a short story that I wrote which came out as a short Marianne x Hilda angst, Claude’s point of view. Thank you :)

The healthy, vibrant morale for the Liecaster Alliance grew scarce as time passed, suffering a heavy loss of the Gloucester house, which pivoted Lorenz to leave the Alliance behind. Not to mention the loss of important comrades they’ve known since the primeval times in the five years they’ve grown up together.  
Claude raised his head, his irises darkened to justify the conditions of his friends. He caught an impotent stare from Hilda, lowering his eyes he noticed an elegant accessory that she was working on during the war, the flair of azure embroidered of color around the ribbon that was laced with a thin and clear fabric that could be epitomized angelic. Claude gave a sorrowful long stare when he raised his eyes towards hers, under the dark clouds he noticed the glimmering pink gentleness that would radiate from her eyes lost its superficial charm. It looked frightening to him, causing him to slightly tip off the beer barrel he sat on.  
Affixing his composure, he raised his eyes again to see Hilda smiling, she wasn’t one to loathe about after all because it wouldn’t make any progress. Deep down Hilda believed to embrace life to the fullest as Marianne wanted to.

After Marianne’s death she wouldn’t skip a single day of training and sit out, instead Hilda took the time to train on her own when it wasn’t with the infantry units. The sinister surging aura that enveloped her Friekugel was wrapped around her hands to her bosom, Claude witnessed the twin-tailed berserker causing even the allied Almyrans to surrender. Leonie huffed as her face turned steamy red, seeing the girl suddenly surpass her gave Leonie a sudden rise of competitiveness.

“She’s a lot tougher than she looks.” Nader laughed, such a dry yet humorous response as they spectated the girl.

“Tough than Holst, you’d say?” Claude wrapped his arms around his chest, Raphael put up a fight with Hilda, and she smirked at her competition. The spectating Almyrans alit flames on the torches that surrounded the manmade arena, igniting a ring of Fire. Nader sat by Claude’s side with a beer in hand, grazing his knuckle against his fleecy beard that had the foam of alcohol from his cup. Seeing them fight made Nader want to join in the fun.

“Being that Goneril is our ticket to raiding into Fodlan, I’d say so.” The Almyran General raised his hand, the delicate large glass moved with it, causing some of the frothy alcohol to pour out on the ground.

Ignatz could be seen from a distance painting the fight, his teeth anxiously quivering against his tongue as he tried to picture the scene into the canvas. Lysithea moved her bristly locks of her white bangs that poorly anchored against her ear, and cooped her hip by the artist’s side and watched him scape his paintbrush. She could be seen with a disgusted look on her face from alcohol’s aroma which reeked amongst the campsite, it seemed to be the remotest area secure enough to repel the stench of nauseous beverages she refused to indulge in. “If I win, could I get a whole stash of food for myself?” Raphael asked, raising his brow towards Claude.

Hilda although kept her battle stance, sizing up her larger opponent and turning her gaze towards the Alliance leader. “Yes! But if Hilda wins, you have a drinking contest with Nader.” The bunch of Almyrans and Liecaster’s alike laughed at Claude’s obnoxious response. It was a leap of morale to be seen around his most trusted comrades, even when the war alone made many of them go blind to their ambitions. Lorenz leaving the Alliance, and their heavy loss of losing Marianne in the fight, being the greatest healer, but also a natural nurturer towards who she redeemed close.

It was a tough reminiscence to look back at when the maiden lost her life, Hilda had nightmares of the evanesce of her fingertips tucking weakly around Hilda’s hands, it was her courageous pursuit and her attempt to embrace Hilda’s hand. Tears showered from Hilda’s face, instead Marianne interrupted her tears and hooked her hand towards her impaled bosom. Her heart. Despair from the witnesses who saw the sight could be seen from the Alliance’s eyes, but it didn’t compare to Hilda’s.

Marianne curled up a benevolent smile, and contentment could be seen from her lamenting eyes as she used her other pale hand to stroke Hilda’s tears away. “It’s okay.”

A fading blush covered Marianne’s pale features as she reassured someone for the first time, it was Hilda and she had no regrets. Marianne’s eye follicles began to close the whims of her starless eyes and murmured to Hilda forbidden words, Marianne’s brows grew stoic as she moved her lips. “Come on Marianne... say it.” Hilda supported her, stroking the priest’s hand that was coated in her blood. “Please!” Hilda gasped again, her voice shook as she watched a crystal tear that touched the ovals of Marianne’s eyes. The berserker wiped the tear away and watched to a born realization of the adolescence of Marianne’s attempted words.

“I love you...Hilda.”

After that Hilda only saw red, and Claude saw every moment. The way she crushed her enemies with no remorse. Her Wyvern devouring the heads  
of their enemies, and the woman swinging her axe around to cause a blood bath from all around her.

She felt nothing.

Toxic thoughts flooded the Alliance’s mind along with their heavy loss of comrades, shown from the statistics of the Alliance, bodies were piling and poverty poisoned from Riegan to Ordelia. Mourning was just an attribute that would befall the state of their retribution in the war. They had one last resort. Claude could hoax about and scheme for his conceded glee, but he couldn’t mask the fact that war was as grave as it came.

But months have passed, the spies who’ve embarked towards Faerghus reported back to Judith of its condition, and it was a certainty that the Blue Lion’s life was soon to come to perish. Judith’s belief of his sudden disappearance as well as the Church of Seiros and the two opposing houses were that he abandoned them altogether. The Adrestian Empire’s rapture was was soon to come take place in one full swoop with an invasion the kingdoms of the Liecasters that would web against Edelgard’s marionette.

But there was only one card left on Claude’s deck of schemes, his wild card, and the Almyrans were going to aid the Alliance to guard their birthright. Even if it lead to the Golden deer’s death.


End file.
